


tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease.

by melbopo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec takes a much needed vacation to Magnus's apartment, Embedded Images, Im sorry I suck at tagging this, It is really just super fluffy and soft and some Big Realizations happen, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane-centric, Magnus does lots of thinking and has warm fuzzy feelings, Minor characters are mentioned for like a hot sec, Post-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, holler if I should add more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: Magnus has a busy couple of days ahead of him so he takes his time waking up, thinking about his relationship with his magic, comfort, and Alec.*EDIT: 3/14 - I redid the Gifs cause I was sloppy and made them on a crap laptop so they came out really orange and not Magnus at all!!! They are a better now*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itenoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itenoria/gifts).



> for the wonderful Itenoria who was having a rough time at work last week and deserves the world so I wrote a little fic to hopefully make her smile with some of her favorite things: soft, sleepy, cat eyed Magnus
> 
> thanks for always being such an amazing person and friend to me and i love you very much and hope you enjoy this lil gift❤️️
> 
> (title is a lyric from troye sivan's song ease)
> 
> not beta'd so all errors are my own!

The sky has a yellowish orange tint to it with tall trees and rainbow colored wildflowers that frame the stomped down grass field Magnus stands on. He isn’t sure if he knows where he is exactly but he knows he isn’t in danger or even remotely worried about anything. He looks across at all the people he loves dearly, gathered for a reason he doesn’t quite remember but the occasion is a joyous one. He basks in the noise of their laughter and the heat of the fading sun’s rays. A nudge from Simon next to him and he turns forward to refocus. Once again Magnus isn’t sure on the details but he knows that Simon, Raphael and him are supposed to be teaching Madzie, Jace, and Maia some simple salsa moves. Jace is a terrible student though, having a hard time keeping his eyes off Simon’s hip movements causing him to trip over his own feet as he makes a half assed attempt to mimic Simon. A loud snort from across the field at Jace’s graceless fall causes Magnus to look up immediately -he’d know that sound anywhere, any universe, any realm. Magnus’s eyes meet Alec’s from over Isabelle’s shoulder, the smirk on his lips slowly morphing into a full fledged smile. A feeling as warm as the air around them Magnus floods him, he blinks slowly as he opens his mouth to call Alec over to dance with him, to capture the moment, that feeling, together. But when he opens his eyes, he has to open and close his eyes rapidly a couple of times to adjust to the darkness of his bedroom, that warm, soft feeling still lingering in a way that only happens after a really, really pleasant dream.

Magnus takes note of the soft morning light slipping in through the sides of the closed dark curtains. He rolls over onto his front, confirming that Alec is long gone from their bed with the touch of cool silk sheets under his hand. He notices the bedroom door is closed as well and he smiles into his bicep to himself, knowing full well that Alec wanted to help him sleep in. He extends his limbs out a little further from his diagonal sprawl on the bed, enjoying the slow, easy stretch in his muscles as he comes more fully into the world of the awake. Magnus reminds himself that while Alec may not be in bed with him right now, he hasn’t strayed too far from the apartment.

Alec has no plans for the next couple of days except to spend them with Magnus; “a vacation” Alec called it. A vacation he gets to spend in Magnus’s apartment, _Magnus’s space_ , without anything else demanding his attention. Magnus made sure to warn Alec that he’s experimenting with a complicated potion the next few days so they couldn’t go on a _vacation_ vacation because if there is anything that Magnus loves more than a good challenge, is being paid handsomely for his services to afford lavish getaways. Alec had just smiled in response, blushing as he admitted his excitement about being able to finally to catch up on his reading list while watching Magnus work: his personal dream vacation.

Alec claims it will calm and quiet his mind to simply be around Magnus as he muddles over a complicated archaic latin potion for a well paying but annoying client. Magnus isn’t positive if it’s in the same exact manner but he gets what Alec means at the same time. His magic feels like it flows easier, smoother edges and faster responses, when Alec’s in his presence. He’s never really taken much time to examine introspectively if it's due to the fact that his magic actually connects with Alec and is grounded in his presence or it’s just that Magnus himself feels so relaxed that his magic flows better and doesn’t get swept up in wayward thoughts when Alec is around him.

As usual, he thinks on that only for a moment longer, letting that lingering feeling that started in his dream, of affection and support and _comfort_ for Alec and their relationship, spread throughout his body with these new thoughts of magic and being grounded. Magnus can almost see the feeling as a warm cat eye yellow light, flowing from its source in his his heart all the way to the fingertips in his outstretched hand and down to his toes hanging off the bed before the light cements itself into his bones and fills him with ease. Fully relaxed and happy, Magnus stretches one more time before he musters the energy to leave the comfort of their bed to find where Alec has disappeared to.

Magnus does agree that the vacation is well warranted. Alec’s been swamped at the institute with the influx of new shadowhunters requiring his presence to supervise more missions, training sessions, and general meetings. They’ve been able to still make time for each other and Alec been sleeping regularly, but he’s still an introvert and the small pieces of time here and there haven’t been enough to really recharge him. Magnus can see the impact of always being on as a head of the institute for the past six weeks in Alec’s constantly crossed arms and tight, tired smiles.

That’s why it’s such a refreshing sight when Magnus, following the smell of a fresh eggs, walks into the kitchen to see Alec in Magnus’s softest pajama bottoms and red flannel, petting Chairman Meow with one hand as he flips a pancake with the other. The flannel is a tad too big for Alec because of Magnus’s shoulders and isn’t buttoned up fully, so it hangs off center, fully exposing Alec’s angelic rune and the fresh trail of marks that Magnus made down it last night. It hasn’t even been twelve hours of Alec’s self imposed mandatory vacation in Magnus’s apartment, but he’s already lost the crease in between his eyebrows and wears an easy smile on his lip as he cooks breakfast. Knowing Magnus plays some sort of role, big or small, in that change in Alec’s mood reminds him of that warm feeling from just moments ago.

As Magnus approaches the two place settings at the half wall counter, Chairman Meow sees him and darts out from under Alec’s hand to leap onto counter. Magnus sits in the tall stool, scooping Chairman into his lap to indulge him in morning cuddles. Alec turns to see the reason for Chairman’s fleeing, his smile growing as his eyes trails up what he can see of Magnus’s bare chest in his open silk robe over the counter, no doubt distracted by his own handiwork from last night before his eyes make it to Magnus’s face. “Did I wake you?” Alec asks, walking over to where Magnus is sitting. His eyes seem distracted for a moment, his hands coming up to hold Magnus’s face in his hands as he searches Magnus’s eyes for an answer, to his question or something else entirely Magnus isn’t sure.

“No, I didn’t even hear you leave the bed this morning.” Magnus confesses as he turns his head to the side to kiss the palm of Alec’s hand on his jaw. “Thank you for making sure I could sleep in. Did Chairman give you trouble this time?” Magnus tilts his head back to Alec’s intense gaze. Alec chuckles in response, dropping his hands and gaze from Magnus’s face to rub the spot between Chairman’s ears.

“Only a little bit, but I think he’s warming up to the idea of me feeding him occasionally. I’m glad you were able to sleep in.” Alec looks back up at Magnus, his face more relaxed and at ease than it has been in weeks, even if he is still looking at Magnus with a little confusion and awe. He leans forward into Magnus’s space, exchanging a soft morning kiss, humming slightly as he adds, “Omelettes are already done and pancakes should be ready soon if you want to make some coffee or tea?”

“Sounds perfect.” Magnus says as he watches Alec return back to the stove to remove the pancakes from the pan before they burn. He stays seated for a moment longer, petting Chairman while thinking about Alec’s puzzling look. The answer is in the corner of his mind, just out of his awareness and he can’t quite grab at it right now so he puts it to the side since it isn’t threatening or any less loving than previous intense Alec glances. Plus he has a more important puzzles to solve right now: what tea he thinks will help him focus the most with the least amount of caffeine for his spell work later.

 

_(I made the following gifs as inspiration from this fic - please ask if you want to use them or I will cry a lot!!!)_

Magnus is only on the first part of his potion which requires the concoction to boil for five minutes and settle for ten exactly six times before sitting for two hours in sunlight and three hours in moonlight, but his mind keeps being distracted by the feeling of Alec’s eyes on him as he works. It’s not unusual for Alec to watch Magnus as he works but this feels different somehow. And every time Magnus looks up and over at him, Alec just smiles as if he is simply admiring Magnus in his element. It both warms and throws Magnus off because Alec’s smile is so smitten he wants to kiss it off of his pretty boy face. Magnus is wondering if putting on Alec’s green sweater after breakfast was a bad idea and the root cause of all these lingering glances. He decides to just address the issue to put his mind at ease so he can fully focus on counting the boiling time and repetitions without distraction. Magnus moves the pot off the burner so he can channel this attention to Alec. He walks towards where Alec is camped out on the couch with books laid everywhere, his voice flirty as he asks with a slightly cocked eyebrow,  “What’s caught your eye today, Alexander? Did you just notice that I’m stretching out your favorite sweater?”

Alec’s response throws Magnus slightly for he smiles wider as he looks up and down at Magnus’s outfit as if he’s only just noticing the fact that the sweater is his. He makes eye contact again with a small shrug, “You -always you. You’re.. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Magnus blushes, smiling to himself at the raw honesty in Alec’s voice. These vulnerable moments between them are becoming easier and easier the closer they become and the more their walls come down but it doesn’t mean that they don’t still make Magnus lose his breathe for a moment or two when they happen. “You continue to surprise me, Alexander. Thank you.”

Alec unfolds himself from the couch, dropping a few books on the floor in his wake. He strides up to Magnus, meeting him halfway between the couch and Magnus’s work space. One of Alec’s hands rests on Magnus’s hip and the others comes up to his face to push a blonde tipped black strand of hair off his forehead. “I love you Magnus -I love all of you: your intelligence, your ever changing hair, your magic, your broad shoulders, your warm touch, your snark, your heart, and so much more... ” Even though Magnus feels a little like he’s back in Victorian Era England, except this time he’s one of those weak ankled woman in a multi layered frilly petticoat that’s being wooed with soft touches and even softer words. He’s not offended or confused, he’s actually really touched by the sincerity and emotion in Alec’s voice and in his eyes. He can’t ever recall someone being this gentle, this _loving_ , with him in his entire life. He feels his smile melting into a fond expression that rivals Alec’s for sappiness.

Alec passes for a moment in his flow of endearments as his hand moves down Magnus’s face to cup his face, his thumb resting just under Magnus’s eye as he sweeps his thumb gently against Magnus’s blushing cheek. “And especially, your cat eyes.”

Magnus draws his eyebrows together in confusion at Alec’s last comment, his brain immediately reaching out to the quiet hum of his magic for a verification about what spells are at work. He’s rather surprised to realize that his glamour is down. It’s not a completely unusual phenomenon for him, when he’s going to be spending the day alone or in the company of his oldest friends, he tends to not bother glamouring because he doesn’t need to hide his warlock's mark.

A tension in Magnus’s back that he wasn’t even aware he’d been holding all day instantly loosens and another piece of Magnus’s heart settles. While Magnus didn’t make the conscious decision to forego glamouring in Alec’s presence today, his magic and subconscious felt supported, safe, and loved enough around Alec to not do a simple glamour that Magnus has done almost every day of his life for hundreds of years. Magnus quietly absorbs that slightly overwhelming realization: his magic doesn’t feel threatened by Alec, regardless of the fact that he is a shadowhunter, and no longer registers the need to cover up this important part of him and his identity to Alec.

“This morning the thought of glamoring didn’t even cross my mind.” Magnus gazes into the genuine adoration in Alec’s hazel eyes as he offers his own vulnerability in return, “I love you too. I’ve -I’ve never felt that comfortable around any partner to forget to glamour my eyes.”

The weight of Magnus’s confession sits heavy in little space between them, Magnus’s hands found their way to Alec’s waist sometime during their conversation, no doubt in search of some grounding in this reality. The moment feels bigger than all of their previous ones combined for Magnus and Alec seems to recognize that. He nods to himself as if taking in Magnus’s confession before leaning forward to press a light, gentle kiss on Magnus’s lips before uttering a simple but earnest, “thank you.”

Magnus pushes forward for a deeper kiss, his grip on Alec’s hips tightening as he tries to channel even a fraction of the love he feels for the man in front of him into their kiss. He reluctantly pulls away from Alec’s enticing lips before either of them lets the kiss get too heated in Magnus’s office space, it’s a soft rule of theirs but especially holds true when Magnus ha sa good deal of work to do. Magnus rests his forehead against Alec’s, feeling the most grounded he’s ever felt in years, both magically and emotionally, smiling at each other like the true love sick fools they are. Quietly, as if to not disturb the blanket of warmth and affection that seems to have wrapped itself around them during this moment, Magnus says, “no, thank you Alexander.”

And there are so many things Magnus is grateful for from Alec that he’s not quite ready to voice at that exact moment. Though Alec has always been able to read Magnus’s smaller tells, can probably hear those gratitudes just the same in the weight of his words, the grip on Alec’s hips, and the presence of Magnus’s cat eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me as well as this post on tumblr [@mel-iorn](https://mel-iorn.tumblr.com/post/158366209981/magnus-working-on-a-complicated-spell-with-his-cat) !


End file.
